


Bucky Barnes Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Bucky Barnes imagines from my Tumblr





	Bucky Barnes Imagines

Bucky Barnes was the love of your life. You were set to be married before he went off to fight in the war. Before the incident. You were heartbroken when you heard what happened. The person you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with was dead. There was always the possibility of it happening but you didn't think it would happen to you. For the longest time you didn't believe that Bucky had died, no matter how many times Steve or another person told you. When Peggy approached you a few years later and told you that Bucky may still be alive you were overjoyed. There was still a possibility that your fiancé is alive. The man you love was still out there and you wouldn't give up looking until you found him.

 

It's been a few months since Bucky has been his regular self and not the winter soldier. He was sat on the couch reading a book, your favourite book, contemplating whether to ask Steve about what's been plaguing his mind. "Where's Y/N?" Bucky asked Steve, who was sat at the other end of the couch also reading a book. Steve froze. He knew eventually that his friend would ask about you but didn't know how to tell him what happened. When Steve came back and found Peggy he also found out about your fate as you were also a good friend of Steve's.

 

He placed the book down and turned to face Bucky. "I- I don't know how to tell you this but- err- follow me." Steve said getting up and going to his room with Bucky trailing behind. When he got to Steve's room, Bucky stood and watched as his friend went to the chest of draws opening one of the draws and taking out a box. He then went to sit on the bed gesturing for Bucky to do the same. Steve handed Bucky the ring, he pulled out of the box, and he immediately recognised it as the one he gave to you the night he promised to spend the rest of his life with you. "Y/N died looking for you. No matter how many times someone told them you were dead they were adamant that you were alive. Y/N didn't give up. I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Y/N one last time." Steve placed his hand on Bucky's back in a comforting manner. Bucky didn't know what was worst losing you or that you spent your whole life looking for him when the whole time he was the winter soldier. He couldn't help but wonder whether you would still love him even now.

 

"Do you think Y/N would still love me? Even with me like this?" Bucky asked referring to the winter soldier. He was afraid of the answer yet he found himself asking Steve because he wanted to know. He needed to know.

 

"Yes, I think they would. Y/N loves you. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly. They would always still be there. No matter what."


End file.
